1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-solvent laminate body (anti-solvent laminate body for printing) and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an anti-solvent laminate body which is used in a solvent atmosphere and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a developing process of an electro-photographic method, a toner which is served for visualizing a electrostatic latent image is generally produced such that a thermoplastic resin (binder resin), waxes, an electric charge controlling agent, magnetic powdery body and other additives are premixed and, thereafter, the mixture is subjected to respective manufacturing steps consisting of a melting/blending step, a pulverizing step and a classifying step sequentially thus producing the toner having a desired particle size. The use of the toner produced in this manner to a special application has been studied along with the popularization of laser printers or the like and the application such as anti-solvent laminate bodies or the like which is used in a solvent atmosphere has been in progress.
For example, in the United States of America, there has been known a special seal printed by a laser printer and is used as a printing seal (label for a number plate) which is adhered to a number plate of a vehicle or a motorcycle. In such an application, at the time of supplying oil to the vehicle or the motorcycle, even when gasoline or light oil is directly or indirectly brought into contact with the printing seal, a toner printed on a resin material for the number plate is requested not to be dissolved by gasoline or light oil.
Further, with respect to a medical container or a cosmetic container, a label for indicating medicine or a label for indicating cosmetic, which is printed by a laser printer has been used. In such an application, when a material containing alcohol is filled into or taken out from the medical container or the cosmetic container, even when the material containing alcohol is brought into contact with the indication label, a toner printed on the indication label is required not to be dissolved by the material containing alcohol.
Further, with respect to a conventional printing laminate body which is formed of electrostatic latent image developing toner, there has been a drawback that the printing is easily peeled off due to gasoline or the material containing alcohol.
On the other hand, in JP06-118680A, there has been disclosed an electro-photographic method which generates a least filming phenomenon even by a long-term copying operation. Metal oxide powder having an average particle size of 0.4 to 2 μm is incorporated into a surface protective layer of a photosensitive body and the difference between the solubility parameter of a binder resin used in a toner and the solubility parameter of a binder resin used in the surface protective layer of the photosensitive body is set to a value not less than 1.5 in an absolute value.
However, the laminate body obtained by the electro-photographic method disclosed in JP06-118680A does not take the use thereof in a solvent atmosphere into consideration at all and hence, there has been still observed a drawback that the printing is easily peeled off from a printing substrate due to gasoline or an alcohol containing material.
Accordingly, inventors of the present invention have extensively studied these conventional drawbacks and have found that with respect to a laminate body used in a solvent atmosphere, the anti-solvent property can be remarkably improved by taking into consideration the difference (ΔSP value) between the solubility parameter (SP1) of a solvent in the use atmosphere and the solubility parameter (SP2) of a binder resin used in electrostatic latent image developing toner. The present invention has been completed based on such a finding.
That is, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-solvent laminate body and a manufacturing method thereof which can maintain a printing label as it is, particularly also with respect to a resin substrate, even when the laminate body is used in a solvent atmosphere.